


На брудершафт

by Danny_R



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Canon Compliant, Explicit Language, Gen, Missing Scene, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Vomiting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Вышлите Хэнку чек. Хэнк заебался.





	На брудершафт

В барабане всего одна пуля, только одна. Какова вероятность того, что в этот раз повезет? Можно спросить у самого Коннора. Коннор, сынок, какова вероятность твоей смерти? И ведь ответит же, просчитает до сотой цифры после запятой.

А потом посмотрит нагло с довольной рожей — ну что, съел? И ведь не скажешь же, что издевается. Машина не может издеваться. Машина запрограммирована на вежливость, на интеграцию, имитацию, адаптацию.

Выстрел раздается.

Невезучий ты сукин сын, Коннор.

Киберлайф придется в очередной раз потратиться. «Дорогая модель», «новейший прототип», вся херня. Вот бы и людям так же — заебался жить с язвой, стрельнул себе в голову и получил новое тело с идеальным желудком. Попал в аварию и…

Хэнк возвращается на скамейку к своему пиву. Бутылки ледяные, от них сводит пальцы только так. Он успел протрезветь, пока думал — стрелять или нет. И теперь на душе погано, хуже, чем было. Дырка в голове андроида ещё никому не облегчала жизнь. Чего он вообще ждал, задавая такой дебильный вопрос. Кто ты, Коннор? Как нужно было ответить, чтобы не получить пулю в лоб, хм? «Я — твой сын, Хэнк! Душа Коула переселилась в моё пластиковое тело, и мы теперь заживем с тобой: будем матчи вместе смотреть, обсуждать девочек, слушать металл и чинить твою тачку»? Так, что ли?

Хэнк допивает очередную бутылку.

На припорошенной снегом земле лежит тело молодого парня, который вернется завтра с утра свежим и бодрым, будет играть с монеткой и нудеть. Как будто не разъебал своей смертью чье-то сердце на куски. И от жесткого похмелья захочется пристрелить засранца ещё разок, а перед этим напомнить, что новую жизнь ему оплатили из Хэнковой зарплаты.

Да-да, за удовольствие придется платить. Киберлайф, вышлите Хэнку чек. Он смоет бумажку в унитаз.

Хэнк бы застрелился сам, но единственную пулю он уже истратил, а табельное осталось дома во избежании лишних соблазнов. Хэнк не самоубийца, Хэнк доверяет свою жизнь судьбе. И эта бессердечная сука каждый раз показывает ему средний палец. Живи, жалкий ублюдок! Сдохнешь в девяносто от какого-нибудь рака прямой кишки, сдохнешь одиноким и обосравшимся.

Он бы застрелился, честно. И на земле валялось бы два тела. Тогда о них поставят мюзикл, в котором накрашенные мужики будут петь со сцены о трагичной любви, например, о старике, который позарился на молодое тело и обезумел, получив отказ. Если подумать, эта срань будет лучше правды. Лучше правды о старике, застрелившем андроида, потому что кусок пластика напомнил ему о сыне.

Стрёмная картина. Нездоровая хуйня. Мужик бухает на лавке рядом с детской площадкой, а компанию ему составляет труп. И всем вокруг похуй. У них восстание андроидов, не до алкаша с его пиздостраданиями и дырявым тостером.

Бутылка со звоном отправляется к своим собратьям, проливая остатки пива. Снег вокруг желтый, как обоссанный. Хочется блевать. Но блевать не хочется. После неизбежно полегчает, а это значит, что придут мысли и стыд. Стыд, потому что на шестом десятке пора научиться держать себя в руках, а не размахивать пушкой, как малолетка из гетто. Палить по технике так же глупо, как драться с мебелью, об которую ударил мизинец. Больно, но бессмысленно.

Хэнк всё же блюёт. Глаза застилают слёзы, болью одновременно прорезает голову и желудок. Самое время сдохнуть, на самом-то деле. Хэнк стоит на коленях и не может — не хочет — подниматься. Остается только уснуть под лавкой рядом с лужей собственной блевотины и трупом. Поэтично.

Осуждающий взгляд Коннора направлен в небо. Все его морщинки, родинки, реснички — всё такое идеальное теперь залито ядовито-синим. А так… Что живой, что мёртвый выглядит одинаково.

Не пробирает, как должно. Хотя сейчас пей с трупом на брудершафт.

У салаг мертвое тело всегда вызывает священный трепет в комплекте со священным же ужасом. Да даже самые опытные копы чувствуют себя неловко, когда видят сваленные горой трупы или выброшенные в мусорку части тела. Так быть не должно, противоестественно. К останкам следует проявить уважение. Людей положено хоронить в красивых костюмах и обитых атласом под заунывный голос священника. Положено. Людей. Хоронить. Хэнк не задумывается, что дальше делают с запчастями. Ему хватило детских гробов, из которых нужно было выбирать. Твоя жизнь кончилась, а у тебя спрашивают — какую деревянную коробку вы хотите?

А у Коннора даже коробки не будет. И не заплачет никто. По красивому мальчику совсем никто не будет страдать.

В мире, где цветет экологическая истерия, а за мусор штрафуют жестче, чем за выезд на встречку, Хэнк идёт домой, оставляя после себе гору пивных бутылок и сломанного андроида.

Вышлите Хэнку чек. Хэнк заебался.

**Author's Note:**

> Заходим в паблик: vk.com/public172563379


End file.
